guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:J Striker/archive1
Hello everyone, my name is Justice Striker(as also in-game) and as you can hopefully see from my userpage I'm usually nicknamed as Striker. I've been using GuildWiki a lot but only recently I decided to create account and userspace here to help contributing better from now on and hopefully in the future too. :) I'm looking forward learning how to actually use wikicode and meeting all of you. J Striker 10:20, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Hello Striker <3--Mitris 10:54, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hey and welcome! RT 10:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :I was looking for a policy about when to use Minor Edit... you seem to use it all the time, or at least when adding to talk pages. So should talk page edits always be minor? J Striker 11:05, 22 February 2008 (UTC) para armor i was thinking of getting that armor for my para. and i see yours has the same hair as mine. would it be cool if we met up some time so i could see it in person? ty —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) So, yeah....... Did ya piss someone off, or is it just because you were the first unlucky person to un-revert this moron's vandalism? -- Sk8 (T) 06:07, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Well I was actually the first one, but luckily loser didn't notice. You know, it's too bad no one's RFA's actually go through, because we could use a sysop around now. 06:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) actually i did notice, u fixed weapon modifier. i just decided to do him instead. ::Even if it's a vandal and I completely agreew ith you, npa counts. And yeah, a little sysop power aint overkill. --- -- (s)talkpage 06:09, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I was just thinking that. Also look at the IP address, they are all in the same subnet, just the last digit changed. Its just some looser (most likely on dialup or dsl) disconnecting and reconnecting with a new IP address, simply to avoid being banned I guess. -- Sk8 (T) 06:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) actually i have cable and i dont even have disconnect and reconnect, my ip is set to change by itself. :That's nice. 06:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Funny, because I have cable too (comcast) and they assign static IP's. My Ip rarely changes, and if it does, its once every 2 or 3 months. Unless you are using some IP changing software. Don't worry, we will just get a sysop to do an IP range ban. -- Sk8 (T) 06:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) So sad. J Striker 06:15, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey guys, let's just leave our userpages and talk pages blanked so he'll have nothing to do until he's banned. 06:16, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I suppose we can just wait for this person to do it instead and then revert after this thing has been taken care of? J Striker 06:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I thought about that, but I'm off tonight, and have nothing better to do. He is just some emo kid with no life and no friends, and just vandalizes wiki's, because he has no real computer skills to do any real damage. pfft.. so sad -- Sk8 (T) 06:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) lol theres thousands of wiki users... anyway im so thankful to you guys, i didnt even have to go to the trouble of making my own user page ... page/s, you were nice enough to make one for me =D :You're welcome. 06:18, 27 February 2008 (UTC) oh and shes so polite too. :::People, keep in mind it's still someone without feelings a person with emotions. So, be wary of the NPA monster. Also, Ive been up for 3 hours, now 7 o clock in the morning.,.. boooriiinnnggg... --- -- (s)talkpage 06:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh, its just after midnight here in the states. Just farming GW, so nothing really important going on. As far as QDV and NPA... I don't really give a rats ass with this guy. -- Sk8 (T) 06:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::You're not violating QDV, cause this is J Strikers talk ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:22, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Could as well leave the job for Vipermagi... Tried to revert blanked userpage but someone was faster. :) J Striker 06:23, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hehe, yeah, with 4 of us reverting, this guy really isn't going to do any damage. Just wasting his own life. Why don't you go vandalize the official wiki, that would be amusing :P -- Sk8 (T) 06:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I refresh RC every 5 seconds when I'm bored and not editing ;) And atm, I am bored. still more than half an hour till school.. --- -- (s)talkpage 06:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Heh, and I've got the whole night to do absolutely nothing, so have at it. -- Sk8 (T) 06:26, 27 February 2008 (UTC) nice knowing how devoted all of you guys are. :Hey, if you leave us for the official wiki, I'll give you 20k in-game. 06:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) nty now to go delete random user pages :Well, enjoy your last moments of wasting time here then. J Striker 06:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Woot GO JEDI! And LOL @ Felix. Ive gotten like 6 Ec's in a row here GRRR -- Sk8 (T) 06:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Is it possible to an IP Range ban, as this IP already declared that he can change his IP at a whim, yet its always the same group, starting with the same 3 fields. -- Sk8 (T) 06:31, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Lol i dont think she did a good enuf job, i'm back =D Serial Comma As was pointed out by Carmine to me ANet uses a serial comma. So does GuildWiki. See the post on my talk pages. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:55, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I see what you mean. We don't use such thing in Finnish language and I guess that's what confused me. After checking serial comma from wikipedia, it looks like it has uses at some points. But as English is not my native language, I'll leave those matters to those who handle it better. J Striker 14:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::At least you had an excuse, I'm English, I'd just had never heard of them. :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Finnish Yay, another one! By the way, I know I've seen that userbox somewhere before...could it be...yes! That was on the regen fodder forums thread for another game I used to play. Good memories :) Finland is probably my favorite country in the world; I hope to visit someday. (T/ ) 08:04, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :You're more than welcome. :) Did you mean Eurovision Song Contest/Freezing Gust userbox or the general language userbox with flag? J Striker 08:06, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Eurovision..."Hard Rock Hallelujah" hehe. Not the userbox specifically, but the text of that joke. It seems so familiar. I just think I have read it before, posted somewhere else by another Finnish person. (T/ ) 08:14, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Jokes about Finland's climate are the most common of Finnish-related jokes. I have heard this before also, but happened to put it here after I found it from wikipedia's article about Russian jokes. Don't ask how I got there. J Striker 08:17, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah...that would explain it. Although I've been on the Russian jokes page too. Hmm. Well, wherever it was, it stuck because I recognized it instantly. (T/ ) 08:32, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Can just hope that Finland's contestant Teräsbetoni places at least mediocrely in Eurovision... our Eurovision history hasn't been that great, aside from Lordi's record of 292 points ofc. :) Not that I really care, though. J Striker 08:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I believe Finland scores well in the World Beard and Moustache Championships. 08:42, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you're talking about Santa, then yes. =P J Striker 08:46, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oops, I guess I lied. Finland didn't even place. World Beard & Moustache Championship Winners 08:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lol, I thought it was a joke. :O xD J Striker 08:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Pupunen /pat pupu on head--Mitris 09:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Silly Mitris. >< J Striker 09:03, 3 March 2008 (UTC) orly? Thanks for the welcome. =] I love the 'bondage games' userbox, lol. 07:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) How's that? hehe. 09:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Awesome. :D Thanks! J Striker 09:18, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::But of course. ^^ 09:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Omg. I just did the math for my /age, after I noticed your /age userbox... I am apparently at 9.6 hours a day. :| 09:29, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::The reason why I have such a little time played is, that I got GW about 3-5 months before I actually started playing, and that my PC was broken for about 6 months at one point. And I'm still quite bitter of that... :P These days I hang around there about all my free time, still idling quite much however. But hey, 9 hours is... nice. =P J Striker 09:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's not nice, it's quite disturbing. ;-; Especially considering I took a six-month break from GW. xD Though I do think a lot of my time is idling, too. 09:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::How much actually is your played time and account ages then? ^^ J Striker 09:41, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hmn, I only started playing avidly after I made Lanner, so I'll go by her /age. 17 months, 1.8k hours. I'm still afraid of what that would work out to... 09:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I forgot to add to whom the credit belongs. ;) Looks better now. J Striker 10:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, ty! ^^ 11:29, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I vont to pincha your userboxes yar! Hehe if you don't mind I'm going to add the one about being a Wikinoob :D - I'll leave you credit and I'll take it down if you leave a message in my talk. :) Saul Lachance 21:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) amagawd sleep. So I got offline to go get dressed to let that plumber in, right? Then I sat down for a bit, expecting him to come at any moment. Then I fell asleep and didn't wake once until now. >_> EPIC FAIL. Poor guy. 23:22, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Revert See GuildWiki_talk:Community_Portal#Skins_Information_in_Unique_Weapon_Template please.-- 19:53, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Well it certainly says otherwise in actual unique item style guide, unless I missed something. J Striker 19:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) "it's a joke" Could you use a more descriptive edit summary, as I don't know if: #The anon was making a joke #they were changed as a joke by someone, for april fools #The anon was vandalising RT | Talk 10:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Presumably someone edited the template according to the April Fool's update, and J is telling them that it was just a joke. 10:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yep... EC'd on my own talk. J Striker 10:17, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok... unblocking, it could have been an error RT | Talk 10:18, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome to my world, Striker. ;-; 10:18, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Fastest fingers in the west. 10:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm a Finn... what'd you expect?? J Striker 10:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) also! Just reminding you to look at that video when you get hommme and have sound on your PC. The framerate is too bad to read my lips. xD 10:25, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :You bet. J Striker 10:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Lol Fun loving vandal?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Well I thought nobody's gonna sign there anyway, but then it'd have been there without purpose. :( J Striker 20:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) 'little red dots' battle quote OMG IT'S A REFERENCE, 4srs guiz. 03:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC)